Silver Split
by Snake-Head
Summary: SG-1 is split up due to an unusual quantum mirror and they end up in alternate realities. What's going on, and how will they get back without contact with the others?
1. Jack, I'm bored

**Title:** Silver Split  
  
**Author:** UndyingWisdomSnake-Head  
  
**Summary:** Each member of SG-1 gets sent to a different alternate reality, each reality missing a vital member of SG-1 or crew. What's going on and how will they get out without contact with the other originals?  
  
CHAPTER 1 – Jack ,I'm Bored.  
  
SG-1 were once again seated around the lengthy table in the SGC's #3 briefing room. Once again they were being briefed by their good General, Hammond. Less commonly, they were told that within 17hrs Daniel would be leaving for this planet, PM9 – 012, AKA Libalum (according to the old 'Welcome To' wooden sign near the gate), with SG-8 to study some things. SG-1 would then arrive to carry out their regular recon deal, extended from SG-8's slack scout. But that's what you get from a team full of scientists. They were expected to meet Daniel on the other side, and relieve SG-8.  
  
Hammond stood and instantly the team refocused out of their daze to the task at hand. The small group left and hurried away.  
  
Once a clear two levels above the wretched room O'Neill spoke up to his friends.  
  
"That was like being back at school!"  
  
"How so O'Neill?" questioned Teal'c.  
  
"History class."  
  
Daniel shot his CO a deadly look.  
  
Sam smiled, "Well Sir, I have work to do," and she broke off from the group into a dark office. Two hallways down the large Jaffa followed suit.  
  
Jack turned toward his friend. "Fishing?" he asked is obvious vain.  
  
Daniel smiled and shook his head. Jack got halfway through waving goodbye outside Daniel's office when the linguist peered in, looked back, and announced, "But I don't feel like doing work either at the moment."  
  
O'Neill feigned a look of surprise on his face, but genuinely was. "Whaddaya wanna do then?" he asked.  
  
Daniel shrugged.  
  
"I know!" Jack took off down the corridor until he reached his own office. Jackson followed him in. O'Neill walked straight over to his cold sheetless bunk, bent down, and pulled out a sacred-looking wooden carven box from a loose panel on the end.  
  
"Not Monopoly?" The doctor groaned.  
  
"O'Neill flipped the golden latches mysteriously, glanced at the small TV and VCR, and proudly exposed the dusty black PS2.

* * *

Three members of SG-1 trudged up the ramp towards the glimmering blue naquadah of the Stargate. On General Hammond's command, they stepped into the icy cold. Daniel was awaiting them a meter away on the other side.  
  
"Uh, hi guys," he muttered, his head low.  
  
"Daniel?" Carter walked up to him.  
  
The young man jerked his head up. "Yeah... Yeah!" He suddenly sounded more enthusiastic, as though he had just brought himself out of deep thought, which was more than likely. "OK, follow me," he turned and walked towards the campsite, "You have got to see this! It's incredible!"  
  
"See what Daniel?" asked the Colonel.  
  
Daniel made his way around the site and up a small mound to a stone plateau, where there was a pillar-made solo temple-like room. He strode straight in and up to the only thing in sight.  
  
"This," he said, "is dangerous."  
  
"How do you know?" the Colonel questioned once more.  
  
"I was one of the first on the scene. I recognised a few key words, mainly things like 'die' and 'do not touch', so I warned the guys. All we've been able to do is study the writings from afar."  
  
"But doesn't your uncanny archaeological curiosity normally kick in by now Danny?" said Jack.  
  
Jackson smirked, "I've been working on this one personally, I have a feeling about it. It's kinda somehow familiar."  
  
Teal'c accompanied Carter forward to the metallic black/grey object. It was four-sided, and each face had what looked like a mirror on it, framed by very vaguely familiar writings.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this before Daniel," said Carter, "Maybe there was something you helped pack, or something you were asked to look at, that looked like this?"  
  
"Maybe, but still..."  
  
Jack wandered up to it, and he reached out to touch the molten silver shivering surface of a mirror.  
  
"Jack!" shouted Daniel.  
  
"Relax Daniel. What's it gonna do?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
The four of them now stood around the block, each person examining a side.  
  
"Can't we just touch it?" O'Neill was getting jumpy with curiosity.  
  
"Jack..." Daniel warned.  
  
"Well if we all touch it at the same time, at least we'll all be in the same state!" Jack bounced playfully.  
  
"And that's a good thing?" Sam asked sceptically.  
  
"Hmm... Now that I think about it though, we've translated all we can on the writings, and there's nothing to say that they were talking about the block. I mean, there must have been other things in the temple."  
  
"Now you're talking Daniel."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Sam looked anxious, but by some fluke SG-1 reached for their silver unanimously.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Stay tuned for the next few chaps, they'll be here soon. Maybe this story will actually GO somewhere! But with my luck, no. 


	2. GENERAL Maybourne?

**Title:** Silver Split  
  
**Author:** UndyingWisdomSnake-Head  
  
**Summary:** Each member of SG-1 gets sent to a different alternate reality, each reality missing a vital member of SG-1 or crew. What's going on and how will they get out without contact with the other originals?

**A/N:** macisgate, I love you! You are such a great author and reviewer! MWAH!  
Thanx Makura Koneko, for telling me that naquadah is in fact the metal ring, not the blue stuff. Good on ya. About a day after I read that I vaguely remembered knowing it. I don't know why I forgot actually.  
And thanks to lady rosebit. You stole all my ideas! Well, some of them. Now I can't use them. Seriously, don't _do_ that! :: sarcastically:: It slows me down as well. Fortunately, I have some pretty good basics to go on.

CHAPTER 2 – _General_ Maybourne?

Jack pulled away from the mirror and turned to his left blinking multiple times, saying his 'I told you so' to Daniel, before noticing that the 30 year old wasn't there. Neither was Carter, or Teal'c. He blinked more slowly and spun back around to face to silver substance. "Damn it," he muttered softly. 

His surroundings were no longer the same either. The walls had become military and windowless. It was dark, cold and silent. But no chills were playing on Jack's spine. His fingers ran over the writings on the ancient stone block. His hand extended towards the white glow of the mirror but they stopped just centimetres short.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!?" he cried out.

Moments passed and Jack was looking for some form of an exit. He found two doors by touch, both locked. He resorted to banging and yelling, no matter the danger, but no one came. He turned on his flashlight when one of those waves of darkness and intense silence came and he scanned the half-meter square area around him. It was then that he figured that a military base would have light switches near the doors. The room was flooded with fluorescent blue light. He spotted a sign and as he read it he felt his liver and solo kidney sinking then rising against his rib cage. This was not a good thing.

QUADRON C 16-2  
SECURITY STORAGE  
GROOMLAKE FACILITY

Now _why_ would he be transported to Area 51? Had he really pissed that many higher powers off? The Colonel sighed.

The sound of swinging hinges was heard and he slid behind a pole.

* * *

"General Maybourne, Sir! We found an unauthorised person in Quadron C." 

The greying officer stood quickly as two Captains made their entrance and announcement.

"And who might this intruder be, Captain?" he asked.

"He claims to be Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF, sir."

"Oh really. Well, show him in Captain, show him in."

Jack struggled slightly as he was shoved forward into the office, just for the sake of struggling, and also because he didn't have a clue what was going on in the bigger picture.

"_General_ Maybourne? Who was the idiot who promoted you?" said Jack, secretly wondering _when_ the prick was promoted.

The General snarled but ignored this comment. He waved the young officers away.

"I would suggest you watch what you say Colonel, if that is what you are. Do you have your papers?"

"Cut the crap Maybourne, where's my team?"

"That is _General_ Maybourne and do you or do you not have your papers?"

"Wha? Maybourne, I was off world and I ended up here. Ya think if I had the choice I would want to end up _here_!?"

"Your papers, Colonel."

Jack was getting angry. He raised his voice dangerously.

"No I do NOT have my papers _General_. Look, I'm getting the feeling that you don't know what's going on any more than I do. As much as that doesn't surprise me, I suggest you just _call_ General Hammond and let me back to the SGC!"

Maybourne was shocked at this statement.

"Uh, what is the SGC Colonel?"

Suddenly something clicked in the Colonel's head. He sighed and took a deep breath. When he spoke next he was more controlled.

"It stands for Stargate Command. And just for the record, when you lock me up in about 45 seconds, I won't talk to anyone but General Hammond, so don't bother trying."

**A/N:** I am sorry for this chapter being a bit rough around the edges, I don't know why I wasn't writing as well as usual. Oh well.

**A/N:** I know I promised to write soon but I had more to do than I thought I did, boy problems (not really, but read on), boy problems, you know what that's like dontcha? ::large group of pint-sized elderly men: YES. ::me again: Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against large groups of pint-sized elderly men, or large groups in general for that matter.

Now, I apologize coz that was really bad. Lol, oh well.


	3. D E A D

**Title:** Silver Split  
**  
Author:** UndyingWisdomSnake-Head  
**  
Summary:** Each member of SG-1 gets sent to a different alternate reality, each reality missing a vital member of SG-1 or crew. What's going on and how will they get out without contact with the other originals?

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – D-E-A-D

Sam barely had time assess her surroundings when she heard familiar voices traveling toward her.

"Jack!" Daniel's voice rang out, "Jack," the sound of hurried footsteps slowing, "I was hoping to find you."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it, I wasn't there and I didn't see anything."

"Guilty conscience Jack?" Daniel teased.

"No, just ..habit."

"Well anyway, uh General Hammond has requested to speak to us."

"Hammond! What's he want?"

"No idea."

Jack leaned forward to push open the heavy door.

Still with her guard up, Sam shrank back into the shadows. The two men walked in and past her.

"I've been asked to grab some whack-doodle doohickey for Siler from here so..."

"I'll tell the General you'll be late. You grab your whack-doodle.."

"..doohickey," Jack completed the phrase without interrupting the flow of speech.

"And meet us there," Daniel smiled.

"Right," O'Neill turned away, then turned back," Uh, where exactly is 'there'?"

"Briefing room," Daniel walked out the door.

Jack started scrounging around for whatever he was looking for and Sam emerged from the shadows. Jack spun around whilst in thought and yelped when he nearly ran into her.

"Carter! Carter? What are you doing here? I mean, _how_ are you doing, uh, being here?" The Colonel took a step back.

"I was hoping you could tell me Sir."

"Daniel.? Daniel!" No reply.

"Sir, when we touched that device on PM9 – 012 I think we were somehow transported back to the base," Even as Carter spoke she knew the theory made no sense. She had a better theory in her head but she needed more to go on before bringing it up.

O'Neill had no idea what his Major was talking about and took another small step backward. His face could not hide his confusion.

"Colonel?"

"Are you even real?" O'Neill looked at her.

"As far as I know Sir, yes."

O'Neill extended a hesitant arm, paused momentarily, and poked her on the shoulder.

"I think I better get Janet to change my antibiotics.." Jack was scared now, sad and frozen, but scared, and it showed. A lost expression shadowed his face.

"Sir," Sam continued gently, she was concerned now, "I _am_ real. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Carter, you're dead," he said softly, "D-E-A-D. No coming back from it," his voice trailed off, then tried to regain his composure, "Unless you're Daniel of course."

(**A/N:** OK, that may have been a little OOC, but who knows how he would react? Sam hasn't died in the show so far. And it was worth it for the effect, which I wrecked by writing this...)

_Yep_, thought Sam, _this is really wrong_.

"So in this reality Daniel ascended as well..." Sam spoke to no-one in particular.

The Colonel looked a bit confused, "Well, it's not like you could pretend it didn't happen."

Sam shook her head slightly, sharply.

"Sir, I need you to listen. Now, unless some Goa'uld is playing mind games with us all-"

"That wouldn't surprise me," muttered Jack.

"Sir, I think I am from a different reality."

"I think we'd better get you to the General."

"It was that thing," Sam pointed at the mirrors, "It's like a four-sided Quantam mirror."

O'Neill was still nervous but the mention of the Quantam mirror sparked his attention, remembering his past experiences with it. He had to do something at this point.

"General it is then," and O'Neill walked out the door and waited for her.

Carter paused then jogged after him.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? I'M BA-ACK!! I can write again! Let's just hope it lasts this time... 


End file.
